


Hello Stranger

by hazelNuts



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, First Meeting, M/M, mechanic!Dean, shipper!Hannah, teacher!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘You’re finally here,’ a gravelly voice next to him said. Dean looked up, straight into electric blue eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

Damn, it was cold. Dean knew he should probably just keep walking, but he really wanted to warm up. Just for a second. Besides, he’d promised Jo he’d stop by this week. So instead of walking the remaining block to his apartment, Dean stepped into The Roadhouse.

The entire place was lit up like a Christmas tree. There were strings of light in all colours and twigs of holly decorated the tables. Paper Santas and reindeers were pasted to the walls. The only concession they hadn’t made was the music. The same old classic rock was still coming from the speakers.

‘You’re finally here,’ a gravelly voice next to him said. Dean looked up, straight into electric blue eyes.

‘Uhm,’ was all he managed to say back. Dean was a smooth talker, except for when it came to hot men. And holy crap, this guy was gorgeous. The stranger leaned in a little. He smelled nice, too.

‘Please, play along,’ the man whispered in his ear. ‘My sister has threatened to sat me up with someone. I had to tell her I had a date.’

Dean nodded, but really had no idea what was going on.

‘Thank you. I should probably know you’re name to make it convincing.’

‘Dean.’ Dean’s brain was finally getting with the program. He could do this. He had a lifetime of experience when it came to cover stories.

‘Hello, Dean. My name is Castiel.’

‘Right. Is it okay if I call you Cas?’

Castiel squinted his eyes, seemingly giving it some serious thought.

‘That would be fine. My sister’s name is Hannah. I’m a History teacher.’

‘Hannah, History teacher. I’m a mechanic. Where did we meet?’

‘Here?’

‘Alright. You’re sister’s coming over here.’

 ‘Hello.’

The woman’s voice was soft, but firm. The woman herself seemed the same. She appeared sweet, and probably was, but there was something in her eyes that made Dean stand up just a little bit straighter.

‘Hannah, this is my date. Dean.’

~

It had gone pretty well from there. Hannah had seemed a little critical at first. She’d raised her eyebrows when Dean had called her brother ‘Cas’. She’d started warming up to Dean when he’d managed to make Castiel smile. It was a wide gummy smile that lit up his entire face.

The three of them had decided to take a booth. Dean got the first round and he couldn’t help but smile at the grave ‘Thank you, Dean’s he received for it.

They started off with small talk. Things about their jobs and their favourite foods. But Dean soon found himself telling them about Sam and how he’d worked extra hours at Bobby’s garage to help with tuition. Castiel told Dean about his family, too. There were some stories about Hannah, who was Cas’ twin. But a lot of the stories also featured their older brother, Gabriel. Apparently, the guy was a real menace and had been banned from the pep rallies when they were in High School.

They talked for a long time. At some point Hannah excused herself and went home. They kept talking, the table filling with bottles and pie-plates.

Dean talked about setting up his own shop, Castiel about his decision to work as a teacher instead of going for his PhD. They didn’t really talk about their parents. When Dean touched on the subject for a minute it was obvious that the other man didn’t have the best relationship with his, either.

~

‘You want another one?’ Dean asked.

‘No, thank you. It’s getting late.’

He looked at the clock above the bar. It said eleven o’clock. They’d been talking for almost three hours.

‘Huh, I hadn’t even noticed.’

They both got up and walked out the door together. Dean waving at Jo and Ellen and Castiel giving them a little nod.

‘Thank you, Dean. I’ve had a wonderful evening.’ Cas was almost invisible, wrapped in an enormous scarf.

‘It was my pleasure.’

That brought a light blush on Cas’ cheeks. And the little head tilt couldn’t be called anything but adorable.

‘Hey, Cas. I was wondering, if you would like to do this again. Or maybe get coffee or dinner sometime?’

‘No.’

‘Oh.’

‘I would much prefer to go home with you tonight.’

‘Oh, well. You know the two are not mutually exclusive, right?’

Cas was smiling at him again and Dean could feel his lips stretching into one of his own.

‘Then, I would like to go home with you tonight. And tomorrow I would like to get lunch with you. If that would be possible.’

Dean linked their fingers together and tugged on Cas’ arm so he’d start walking.

‘That sounds like a great plan.’

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
